


Three

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arithmancy, Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hogwarts Professors, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Septima can't give up.





	Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/gifts).



> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_halloween](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/). Event: 2011 Exchange. Thank you to starduchess for beta reading.

_‘Let me warm you up, Septima. Come to bed.’_  
  
Charity’s voice echoes in her ears, but Charity isn’t there.  
  
Sighing, Septima sets aside her quill. Her fingers are cramped and ink-stained from frantic scribbling. Usually she is immaculate, with robes neatly pressed and not a hair out of place.  
  
Tonight she is not. Neither is her office, the floor covered in crumpled balls of parchment and broken quills.  
  
Cold, she jabs her wand at the fireplace, but the sudden flare of warmth is not what she wants. She wants her lover’s arms around her, but that will never happen again.  
  
Flicking her wand once more, she sends her latest attempt sailing into the fireplace. The parchment catches fire instantly, erasing her painstaking work.  
  
The numbers aren’t adding up. They never do on the most important night of the year, when the veil is thinnest and she has her only chance.  
  
It’s as if the fates are mocking her. Septima has always preferred the certainty of numbers over the flimsiness of Divination, but sometimes numbers are too cold.  
  
Charity used to say that, too.  
  
Septima is an intelligent woman. She knows she needs to move on, but she cannot quit trying for a three: for communication, for completeness.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in October 2011.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
